


and say I'm fresh

by boxesofflowers, Eeyoreneedsahug



Series: moment by moment [8]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Cute, Evak - Freeform, Fluff, Hats, Humor, M/M, Magnus being Magnus, Microfic, Sharing Clothes, Teasing, snapbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 11:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxesofflowers/pseuds/boxesofflowers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eeyoreneedsahug/pseuds/Eeyoreneedsahug
Summary: Even thinks Isak's snapback collection is a little much. Isak thinks Even looks hot in them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> From the Prompt: Isak thinks Even looks hot in his snapbacks.
> 
> Title from The Power by SNAP!

“Hot.” Isak jokes when Even steals his hat. Except it’s not much of a joke. He hadn’t ever really thought of what Even would look like sharing his what Magnus calls “#iconic” look with him, but...it somehow works (although, really, Isak would be hardpressed to find something that Even didn’t look good wearing). 

“I am, aren't I?” Even jokes back, and Isak reaches out to try to take back his hat. Even pulls away. “I think I look dashing.”

“Not the words I would use,” Isak says rolling his eyes. Even smirks, sliding the brim around to the back and pursing his lips. 

“Handsome? Refined?” He wags his eyebrows, and Isak rolls his eyes, trying to fight the blush that’s creeping up his cheeks.

“Fuck off.” 

“I don't think I realized how many of these things you had before we moved in together,” Even says shaking his head. There had been an entire box dedicated to Isak's hats, most of which happened to be snapbacks. “You definitely don't wear all of these.”

“I have a favorite.”

“Yeah? Which one?” He asks and Isak’s blush deepens.

“My red one. That’s my favorite.”

“Your red one? There are five red ones,” Even teases gently, and moves his hand slowly through the younger boy’s hair.

“You know. The one,” Isak emphasizes, and Even raises his eyebrows, still not understanding. “I met you. Then, I was in your apartment. And I left it there. And you returned it to me. So...” A smile grows on Even’s face, and presses a quick kiss to Isak’s lips.

“Is that the one you were wearing when I came over when you said you were just chilling?” Isak adjusts the hat on Even’s head, tucking some of his hair behind his ear.

“Yes. It’s my closeted gay virgin hat.” Even gives him another kiss.

“Right. I always forget I was the one who popped your cherry.” Isak laughs, and Even beams.

“I literally hate that. You know I hate that phrase.”

“What? Popped your cherry?” Isak tips back his head, rolling his eyes, and Even lays a hand on his chest. He takes a moment, but finally looks back at Even, giving him a soft smile. 

“No homo, but I want to fuck you whenever you wear my snapbacks,” Isak whispers before giving him a hungry, heavy kiss. Even laughs against his mouth.

“You know I hate that. Very homo. The most homo. I’m only a little homo.” Isak laughs lazily, and Even’s hand cups his cheek. Suddenly, there's a knock at the door and Isak groans. Still, he gets up to let the rest of the boys in. 

“Nice hat man,” Jonas says as he sits on their (very new to them but extremely second hand) couch. Even grins, a hint of mischief in his eyes.

“Thanks. At least _someone_ likes it,” he jokes with a mock glare at Isak. Isak scoffs, sitting down next to him, curling against his side.

“I like it! You look good in everything.”

“Just teasing,” Even says, and plants a kiss on the side of Isak's head. They sit there staring at each other for a little while longer, smiling and pressing gentle kisses to each other’s lips.

“That's hot,” Magnus says walking into the room. “Snapbacks suit you dude.” Isak bursts out laughing and Even quickly joins him. Jonas raises an eyebrow. “What? Why are you laughing at me?”

“I just...I agree with you,” Isak says, and Even smirks, taking the hat off his own head and placing it haphazardly on his boyfriend’s.

“You guys are weird,” Magnus says, grabbing a beer, and Even laughs.

“Yes we are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Send us prompts [HERE](http://poeandbeaux.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> [Chloe’s tumblr](http://chloebeaux.tumblr.com)!  
> [Priscilla’s tumblr ](http://boxesofflowers.tumblr.com)!  
> 


End file.
